1st Dip
by crazycatt71
Summary: Sherlock's 1st time going skinny dipping. Smutt M/M sex


They had come to this tiny village for a case. After solving it, they had discovered that the train only ran back to London once a day. Stuck here until tomorrow afternoon, Sherlock quickly grew bored. He then proceeded to deduce things about the villagers that they would prefer remain quiet. After announcing, quite loudly, to half the village, that the inn keeper's wife was having an affair with the local constable, John decided to take Sherlock on a long walk. Throwing a few things into a knapsack, John grabbed Sherlock's wrist, and dragged him outside quickly before a full brawl broke out.

When they were far enough down the road that the inn was out of sight, John slowed down, scanning the side of the road until he spotted a trail that lead off into the woods. He stepped off the road, on to the trail, pulling Sherlock along behind him. A few feet along the trail, Sherlock pulled free and knelt down to examine something. He pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and placed a bit of foliage in it. John quirked an eyebrow.

"Samples for me to examine later." Sherlock explained. "If you insist on dragging me on a walk I am going to get something useful out of it."

John smiled. If it kept Sherlock from putting up a fuss, it did not matter to John if Sherlock lugged half the wood home. They walked on for an hour or so, with Sherlock stopping every so often to put something into his pockets. John was thinking of taking a rest break when the trail led to a small clearing of wild flowers with a small pond in the middle of it. John looked at the pond and then at Sherlock.

"Want to go skinny dipping?" he asked with a grin.

"Skinny dipping?" Sherlock asked him, his face washed in utter confusion.

John looked at Sherlock in shock. "You don't know what skinny dipping is?" he asked,

shaking his head, "No, of course not, why would you know about something so

mundane."

John walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down to untie his boots and remove his

shirt as he went on to explain, "Skinny dipping is swimming while naked, you idiot."

"Naked?" Sherlock asked.

"Yup, naked, sans clothing, starkers, bare-assed, in your birthday suit, in the nude, in the buff, au

naturel." John listed.

"Yes, yes, I understand what naked means." Sherlock said. "Why would you want to swim naked?"

"Because…" John shimmied out of his trousers and paused thoughtfully before continuing,

"… it feels good; it's fun, and just a little bit naughty. So, care to join me?"

"I am not interested in such juvenile pursuits." Sherlock huffed.

"This from the man who paraded in nothing but a sheet at Buckingham Palace." John said

Sherlock glared at him, John merely shrugged as he waded out until the water reached his chest, then dove underwater. Sherlock considered John's pile of clothes, and then looked back at John, watching as his lovely bum disappeared underwater. Sherlock was fond of that bum; he was even fonder of the person the bum was attached to.

When John surfaced, he rolled on to his back, enjoying the feel of the cool water on his skin. He had forgotten how freeing it felt to swim nude. He looked at the shore, only to find no sign of Sherlock. He started to swim back towards the edge of the pond only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled against Sherlock's chest.

"I thought you were interested in juvenile pursuits."

"I decided to examine the merits of this activity further."

"You like seeing me naked," John told him, grinning.

"That skinny dipping requires you to be naked is a mark in its favor." Sherlock said.

John smiled, twisting out of Sherlock's arms. He dove underwater, swimming behind Sherlock. As he surfaced, he playfully grabbed Sherlock's ass with both hands.

"So juvenile pursuits are ok as long as they are done naked?" he asked as he nuzzled the back of Sherlock's neck.

"It does add a level of interest." Sherlock replied.

Sherlock reached back to grab him, but was not quick enough; John ducked and swam

away from him. Quick as an eel, Sherlock disappeared under the water. John was trying to figure out where Sherlock would surface when strong hands grabbed him around the waist, lifting and tossing him several feet. He let out a "Whoop!" as he sailed through the air, splashing down.

When John's head broke the surface, Sherlock was on the other side of the pond. He was floating lazily on his back, staring at the sky. John grinned and dove, swimming under the water until he was under Sherlock. He grabbed Sherlock's ass and bit one cheek as he pulled him underwater. Sherlock twisted like an eel, and wrapped his arms around John as they came up for air. John grabbed the back of his head and lightly brushed their lips together, applying more force as Sherlock's parted to allow his tongue access to explore his mouth. Sherlock's hands roamed down John's back, cupping and squeezing his ass as he pulled John against him. John quickly discovered that kissing while trying to tread water required a lot of effort and coordination.

"As much as I am enjoying this, maybe we should take this into shallower water before we drown." he suggested.

When Sherlock nodded his agreement, John headed for the shore. When the water level was knee deep, John turned toward Sherlock, grunting when Sherlock grabbed his hips, pulling him tight against his body as he crushed their lips together. He yelped in surprise when Sherlock pulled back and spun him around so he could plaster himself against John's back like a second skin, his hard cock nestled between the cheeks of John's ass. John reached back and grabbed Sherlock's ass, pulling him even closer as he ground his ass against Sherlock's cock.

"Ummmm." John purred as one of Sherlock's water cooled hands wrapped around his own hard cock, the contrast of hot and cool flesh making him shiver.

Sherlock mouthed John's ear as he used his thumb to spread the pre cum leaking out of his cock along its length and then began to move his hand in slow strokes. John was burning at every point of contact he had with Sherlock. His hip where Sherlock's hand gripped it, his ass as Sherlock's hard cock slid along it, his neck and ear as Sherlock kissed and sucked on them, his own cock as Sherlock's hand pumped it, picking up speed, matching John as he rubbed against him. John's nerves buzzed as the pleasure built. He grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and pulled him down so he could kiss him, muffling his shout as his hips jerked, thrusting into Sherlock's fist as he came. Sherlock let go of his softening prick and spun him around, mashing their lips together in a hungry, demanding kiss. John sucked on Sherlock's bottom lip, then began to work his way down his neck and chest, stopping to tease a nipple into a hard bud before continuing his journey down Sherlock's body. He dropped to his knees in the water and rubbed his face against Sherlock's thigh several times before kissing his way across Sherlock's belly. Sherlock made a soft squeaky noise when John tongued his navel and another when John licked the crease where his torso and thigh met. John wrapped his fingers around the base of Sherlock's cock and guided it to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as it passed his lips. Sherlock's breath hitched and he had to grab John's good shoulder for support as John began to bob his head, taking more and more of Sherlock's cock until he had the whole length encased in his throat. When Sherlock's fingers tangled in his hair, holding him still, John just relaxed, applying suction at the right times as Sherlock's hips began to move, thrusting his cock in and out of John's mouth. John reached up to cup Sherlock's balls in his hand, gently squeezing them. Sherlock's thrusts lost their rhythm and John knew he was getting close. He wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist to hold his still and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could. John could never quite describe the noise Sherlock made when he came, it started as a low growl that became more of a moan, and then rose in pitch like a wail, but whatever it was, John loved that he was the reason Sherlock made it and was the only one who ever got to hear it. Sherlock's whole body went still, then he threw his head back and that sound started as his cock convulsed as his cum poured down John's throat. John swallowed several times, gave Sherlock's cock a final kiss and released it. He stood up and took Sherlock's hand, leading him to the edge of the pond. They both flopped down on the bank, letting the warm sun dry them. After a while, John rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand so he could look down at Sherlock.

"So, did you enjoy your first skinny dip?" he asked as he ran a hand along Sherlock's chest.

"I did." Sherlock replied.

"What was the best part? Seeing me naked?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock said.

"The sex?"

"No."

John gave Sherlock a confused look.

"What then?" he demanded.

Sherlock sat up, capturing John's hand and using it to pull him close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"The best part was sharing the experience with you." he said.


End file.
